1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and wearable device for providing a virtual input interface.
2. Description of Related Art
The real world is a space consisting of 3-dimensional (3D) coordinates. People are able to recognize 3D space by combining visual information obtained using two eyes. However, a photograph or a moving image captured by a general digital device is expressed in 2D coordinates, and thus does not include information about space. In order to give a feeling of space, 3D cameras or display products that capture and display 3D images by using two cameras have been introduced.
Meanwhile, a current input method of smart glasses is limited. A user basically controls the smart glasses by using a voice command. However, it is difficult for the user to control the smart glasses by using only a voice command if a text input is required. Thus, a wearable system that provides various input interaction methods is required.